Sadako Yamamura
by Agualuna
Summary: Tras varios años en Suna, alguien vuelve a Konoha para volver a su antiguo colegio, a ver a sus viejos compañeros... –¿Cómo? ¿Que no te llamas Sadako Yamamura? Entonces... ¿quién eres? / ¡El plan está en marcha!


_**¡Pero mirad quién ha terminado los exámenes! YO. Y bueno, éste es un proyecto que tenía escrito (hace mucho, entre otros) y me puse a escribir, sin tener una historia lineal... y esto es lo que ha resultado. Espero que os guste, y bueno, yo creo que ya toca un poco de traducción, ¿no? Os lo debo, os lo debo. A ver si lo termino y me pongo a traducir otro fic que OMG OMG OMG os va a gustar :)**_

 _ **Pues bueno, espero que os guste esta pequeña historia.**_

 _ **¡Disfrutad de la lectura! :D**_

* * *

Aquel lugar, era el más maravilloso del mundo; todo, absolutamente todo, estaba hecho de ramen... de todas las clases y tamaños, y él podía comer todo lo que quisiera, nunca se sentiría empachado por aquel delicioso plato. Tenía delante un enorme cuenco de ramen, con todo incluido. A Naruto se le caía la baba, y miraba aquel plato con admiración, olía bien, se veía mejor y su sabor debería ser riquísimo... delante de él, el viejo Teuchi vestido como algo así, un emperador del ramen, iba a decirle algo, pero... sólo emitía molestos 'bip-bip-bip', estruendosos y escandalosos. De repente, todo aquel mundo de ramen, junto con su enorme cuenco, se desvaneció, dejando ver un techo, con un poster gigante de su grupo favorito de rock.

-¡Naruto, es hora de levantarse!- escuchó tras la puerta de su habitación. Estupendo... era lunes, empezaba una nueva semana después de haber estado haciendo el vago de viernes a domingo, como siempre, haciendo los deberes a última hora y llorándole a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, que le explicara los ejercicios.

Enfurruñado por no tener su delicioso ramen, se limpió la babilla mañanera que le colgaba de las comisuras de la boca, se levantó y se quitó su infantil gorrito de dormir. No era extraño que la gente supiera que a sus 17 años, en el último año de instituto, Naruto dormía con un simpático gorro de color negro, y lo gracioso es que, parecía que le estaba comiendo la cabeza, pues los dos dientes del animal sobresalían. Se fue al baño, y se aseó para bajar al desayuno sin que su madre le regañara.

Abajo, en la cocina, el matrimonio de los Uzumaki se preparaba para ir a otro día en su trabajo: Minato era el profesor en el instituto de su hijo, mientras que Kushina, era policía, perfecto para su explosivo carácter, trabajando bajo las órdenes del padre de Sasuke, Fugaku.

Naruto bajó con un agujero negro en el estómago... uno más grande de lo normal, porque él siempre tenía hambre... podía comer casi más que Chōji, lo único que él, debido a su hiperactividad, a su metabolismo, y al baloncesto, lo quemaba todo en seguida. Su madre Kushina, era igual, comía y nunca le importaba su línea, ella sabía que Minato la seguiría queriendo pesara lo que pesara, así que comía por doquier, y luego corría persiguiendo a los delincuentes que escapaban, quemando todos los donuts que se comía en el camino. Por las calles, era conocida por el apodo que tenía en el instituto: _'Akai Chishio no Habanero_ ' (el Habanero Sangriento) porque era letal cuando se enfadaba.

–Ya era hora, eres un dormilón, Naruto-ttebane –dijo Kushina con una taza de café en la mano, vestida con su uniforme.

–Perdóname, mamá, pero estaba teniendo un sueño precioso –respondió Naruto, sentándose a desayunar.

–¿Otra vez has ido al mundo del ramen sin tus padres, hijo? –preguntó Minato mientras leía el periódico, sonriente.

–Je, algún día os llevaré-ttebayo –respondió Naruto con su clásica sonrisilla zorruna.

.

Ya era hora de ir al instituto. Minato, era uno de los profesores más queridos de aquella institución, hacía las clases livianas, ayudaba a los alumnos que lo necesitaban y siempre era algo bromista, así como torpe, muchas veces se veía envuelto en situaciones vergonzosas pero él era así, no sólo compartía con Naruto sus características físicas, así como gestos, por ejemplo, el de rascarse la nuca cuando estaba nervioso o avergonzado, también compartía su determinación y su mala pata para ponerse en situaciones de lo más graciosas.

Naruto bajó del coche para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos, sus hermanos, Sasuke y Sakura, parejita oficial del Konoha Gakuen, no eran los más acaramelados porque el chico no era de esos, pero... todo el mundo sabía que aquel par duraría mucho.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Buenos días! –gritó Naruto a los cuatro vientos con su enorme sonrisa, corriendo hacia ellos.

–Buenos días Naruto –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, aunque Naruto lograba sacarle de sus casillas, también lograba sacarle una sonrisa –estás bastante despierto para ser lunes.

–Sí, es muy raro, dobe –agregó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No sé, hoy presiento que va a ser un gran día. He hecho los deberes, he llegado pronto y hoy no me voy a meter en ningún lío.

–Eso lo dudo bastante, eres un problema con patas –dijo alguien por detrás. No hacía falta que se dieran la vuelta para saber quién es: esa voz profunda y la manera de referirse a Naruto, no podía ser nada más y nada menos que...

–Ah, dame un respiro Neji, eres casi tan malo como Sasuke-ttebayo –respondió Naruto con una voz lastimera.

Neji sonrió, era cierto que Naruto era algo problemático debido a su enorme hiperactividad, pero era un persona que le caía bien, no era malo y hace algún tiempo le ayudó con un pequeño malentendido en el baño de las chicas.

–Neji-san, buenos días –respondió Sakura con su amable sonrisa.

Neji levantó la mano, mientras que Sasuke asentía con la cabeza... eran hombres de pocas palabras.

–Por cierto, Neji, ¿al final vamos a jugar ese partido hoy? –preguntó Naruto desafiante –Estoy deseando darte una paliza.

–Hmp, sólo en tus sueños –sonrió Neji.

–Eso es imposible, en los sueños de este cabeza de membrillo sólo hay sitio para el ramen – respondió 'amablemente' Sasuke.

–¡Teme! –gritó rojo de furia.

.

La campana sonó, y el grupo de amigos se despidió de Neji, quien iba a una clase superior. Entraron a su aula, encontrándose con sus compañeros: Sakura fue a hablar con Ino, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke fueron a hablar con Kiba y Shino.

–¡Chicos! Hoy es el día, el gran partido que tanto hemos estado esperando –gritó emocionado Kiba, que en personalidad era muy similar a Naruto, mientras que Shino...

–Kiba, no grites. Eso es porque me haces daño en los oídos –ahí estaba, tan raro como siempre.

De repente, entraron en la clase los de un curso superior, Neji y sus amigos: Tenten y Rock Lee.

–Kiba, Shino –dijo sonriendo Neji –¿sabéis que hoy tendremos una visita especial en el partido?

–¿¡De verdad puede venir!? –Kiba estaba demasiado... emocionado.

–¿Quién va a venir? –preguntó Naruto.

–Hinata –respondió Neji.

–¿Quién es Hinata? –Cuando hizo esta pregunta, Naruto se ganó las malas miradas de todo el mundo.

–Eres un dobe, ¿cómo que quién es Hinata? –le respondió Sasuke.

–Naruto... si ella te escuchara ahora se echaría a llorar –dijo Kiba, molesto.

Todo el mundo sabía que el cerebro de Naruto trabajaba dos veces más lento que la media normal, pero no acordarse de Hinata Hyūga, prima de Neji, compañera suya de clase desde párvulos hasta que se tuvo que ir con 13 años por el trabajo de su padre... cierto era que la chica era muy callada, no llamaba la atención y se escondía por debajo de dos tallas de ropa de lo normal, pero si hasta Sasuke era capaz de recordarla...

–¿En serio no te acuerdas de Hinata, dobe? Hasta yo me acuerdo de ella, y eso que casi nunca hablaba.

–P-Pues no, no me acuerdo –respondió Naruto haciendo un puchero.

-Hinata es la versión de todo lo que no es Neji: es tímida, no llama la atención, es amable, tartamudea...- comenzó a enumerar Kiba, consiguiendo aumentar el enfado de Neji.

Naruto trató de hacer memoria, pero por más que lo intentaba... no conseguía recordarla. Las únicas niñas con las que había tenido contacto eran: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari... pero no recordaba a ninguna Hinata.

De quien sí se acordaba era de la rarita de clase, esa que se llamaba Sadako Yamamura, como la de la película de miedo _'Ringu'_ pero no se acordaba de ninguna Hinata. La verdad es que no conocía mucho a la chica, pero siempre le cayó bien, la conoció cuando unos niños le habían quitado la mochila y él salió en su defensa; le dejó copiar en un examen de Historia y le dio ánimos antes de un partido contra Neji.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se perdió la interesante conversación que sus amigos tenían, en la que básicamente, no paraban de picarse diciendo cosas como... _'vais a morder el polvo', 'vais a iros a llorar con vuestra mamaíta'_ e incluso, apostaban cuantos tantos iban a marcar. Sasuke por otro lado, miraba a Naruto con esa cara de psiquiatra que tenía, como si le estuviera haciendo un análisis.

Llegó la hora del partido, la clase del profesor Maito Gai se enfrentaba a la clase de Kakashi Hatake, quienes se declararon rivales desde pequeños.

–¡No vamos a perder! –dijo Rock Lee con una determinación férrea.

–¡No lo pondremos tan fácil! –respondió Kiba.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en las gradas observando cómo los idiotas de su clase se enfrentaban en una pelea verbal, antes del partido.

.

Tras varios momentos tensos, y tras tanto esfuerzo... el partido quedó en empate. Sí, en empate, ambos equipos eran demasiado buenos como para que uno sobresaliera.

Neji y Naruto se dieron la mano, mientras que el primero fue a ver a alguien a las gradas, Naruto fue a hablar con su rival Gaara, con quien se llevaba estupendamente, a pesar de que competía con él muchas veces.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a hablar con Neji, y vio que hablaba con una chica, pero no podía verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas; sólo podía ver una mata de pelo negro, liso y brillante.

Neji se dio cuenta de que Naruto se estaba acercando, por lo que le sonrió a aquella chica, y le obligó a darse la vuelta. En cuanto Naruto la vio, se quedó sorprendido.

–¡Sadako! ¡Sadako Yamamura! –gritó Naruto, señalándola.

La chica se quedó un poco confundida, y algo triste, pues ese era el mote que le habían puesto para meterse con ella.

Kiba escuchó lo que le dijo Naruto, y junto con Sasuke, se acercó por detrás para darle un buen golpe.

–¡Naruto eres un idiota! ¿¡Por qué le dices eso a Hinata!? –le preguntó enfadado.

–¿Eh?

Sasuke adivinó lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Naruto.

–Usuratonkachi...

–¡Teme!

–No me digas que después de todo este tiempo, pensabas que el nombre de Hinata era en verdad Sadako.

Hinata se vio sorprendida por aquella afirmación.

–¿No lo es?

Todos suspiraron.

–Naruto, eres un idiota –dijo Neji colocando a su prima al lado –¿en serio no ves que somos familia? ¡Si nuestros padres son gemelos!

Naruto se acercó a los dos: facciones casi iguales, ojos idénticos, piel clara... ¿y roja?

–Bueno, tú tienes la piel blanca, pero ella la tiene roja-ttebayo.

–Hinata, nunca cambiarás... – dijo Kiba, sonriente.

–K-Kiba-kun... –entonces Naruto recordó su tartamudeo.

Se le vino a la mente a la pequeña Hinata de diez años, que solía caminar en invierno con kilos y kilos de ropa, en los que parecía una bolita de abrigo; la recordaba con su uniforme siempre limpio y bien colocado, recordaba cómo dibujaba, cómo reía y cómo corría cuando jugaba al pilla-pilla con el perro de su primo.

Sonrió.

Se acercó a Hinata, despacio.

–Perdóname Sada... Hinata, de verdad que soy tonto-ttebayo.

–No te preocupes, Naruto-kun –respondió ella, dándole una sonrisa –Esto me trae buenos recuerdos... a ti siempre te pasaban este tipo de cosas –empezó a reírse.

Al escuchar la risilla de Hinata, Naruto sonrió con melancolía. Parecía campanillas.

–En verdad no has cambiado nada, te sigues riendo igual –apuntó Naruto.

Cuando dijo eso, la cara de Hinata se convirtió en una señal de STOP. Estaba rojísima, y esto se debía a que ella siempre, siempre, había admirado a Naruto... más que eso... le atraía en un principio, le llegó a gustar mucho, y durante aquellos 3 años lejos, no había dejado de pensar en él... e incluso le preguntaba a su primo Neji, quien estaba al corriente de todo lo que pasaba en su caótica cabeza.

–¿Hinata-san? –todos se dieron la vuelta hacia la fuente de aquella voz. Vieron caminar al profesor Namikaze con una sonrisa en su perfecta cara de modelo –Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

–¡Minato-sensei! –Hinata dio unos alegres trotes hacia donde se encontraba el padre de Naruto, ella siempre había tenido mucha relación con el profesor Minato, ya que era quien la consolaba después de todas las burlas que recibía –Le veo muy bien.

A Naruto le extrañó la familiaridad con la que se trataban su padre y Sada... no, Hinata. Sabía que era un despistado y pensaba que cuando sus amigos le decían que aquello podría acarrearle graves consecuencias, nunca lo tomaba en serio y les decía que eran unos exagerados... pero ahora veía que era cierto. Había desconocido el nombre de su compañera de clase durante toda su vida... y parece que vio un poco de tristeza en su cara cuando la llamó Sadako...

Sadako Yamamura, pero si era prima de Neji... no entendía entonces por qué la gente le llamaba Sadako si se llamaba Hinata, Hinata Hyūga.

Sasuke pudo observar cómo la cabeza de Naruto echaba humo de tanto pensar, y con una cara completamente ida de lo normal... eso sólo podía significar una cosa... Naruto estaba utilizando su cerebro al nivel de una persona normal.

Se acercó discretamente a Sakura, dándole un suave codazo para llamar su atención. Cuando ella le hizo caso, le cogió del brazo y le arrastró, suavemente, hacia donde estaba Naruto, sólo Sakura era capaz de explicarle todo claramente cuando estaba confundido con este tipo de cosas, le trataba como si fuera un niño de cinco años... estaba claro que a Sakura, los niños pequeños se le daban bien... aunque, quizás, debía controlar su mal genio y su poca paciencia.

–Naruto –llamó Sakura. El rubio levantó su cabeza con expresión, aún, confusa, mirando a su mejor amiga.

–¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?

–¿En qué piensas? Llevas mucho rato callado, y estás poniendo esa cara rara cuando utilizas el poco cerebro que tienes.

–Sakura-chan... –dijo haciendo un puchero

–Vamos, tonto, sabes que es broma –Sakura le dio una sonrisa maternal –¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

–No es que me preocupe nada, pero... me siento mal. He ignorado toda mi vida el verdadero nombre de Hinata, pero no es por nada, siempre escuchaba a los demás llamarle Sadako Yamamura, pero no tiene sentido, porque si es prima de Neji, debe apellidarse Hyūga, y si se llama Hinata... entonces ¿por qu-?

–Porque ese era el mote que utilizaba la gente para meterse con ella –respondió Sakura.

Era cierto, él recordaba cómo aquellos chicos se metían con la Hinata de hasta 13 años... además siempre le gritaban ¡Sadako! ¡Sadako!

Recordó entonces que había escuchado rumores... rumores sobre que Hinata podía hablar con los muertos y podía echar males de ojo... era algo absurdo, porque los fantasmas no existen.

– _Los fantasmas no existen, no existen, no existen –_ se repetía mentalmente eso, porque una de las fobias de Naruto eran los fantasmas... la otra era quedarse sin ramen.

Pero él no veía a Hinata como alguien tenebrosa, nunca lo hizo, pensaba que era algo rarita y sí, quizás un poco oscura y algo pesimista... pero jamás tenebrosa. Si con tan solo mirarla se veía a la cara que era una buena persona, y no tenía nada que ver con Neji.

–¿Entonces te quedas a cenar? Kushina estará muy contenta de verte –escuchó de pronto Naruto.

Hinata le miró y se puso roja como un tomate, empezó a ponerse nerviosa y hasta parecía temblar un poco...

–N-No quiero molestar, Minato-sensei –dijo avergonzada.

–Insisto, ¿por qué no traes a tus padres? Hace mucho que no les veo, haré que Kushina prepare su menú especial, sé que siempre te ha gustado –e guiñó un ojo.

–L-Les avisaré.

–¡Estupendo! –Minato soltó una brillante sonrisa, haciendo a casi todas las estudiantes, incluso a Sakura, suspirar. Era un hombre muy guapo que podía ser perfectamente modelo.

Minato se alejó de los chicos, para ir a avisar a su querida mujer de que había invitado a parte de los Hyūga a cenar, dejando a Hinata mirando por donde su antiguo profesor había ido. De repente, notó cómo dos brazos la rodeaban:

–¿Y a mí no me dices nada? –preguntó una aterciopelada voz.

–¡T-Toneri! –es aquel chico que vivía cerca de su vecindario, se había mudado un par de meses antes de irse, y nunca había entendido el concepto de espacio personal.

–Hinata, estás estupenda –dijo recorriéndola con la mirada.

Ante esto, Neji no paraba de apretar los puños de la rabia, ¿cuántas veces le había dicho a ese desgraciado que se alejara de su prima? Miles, y el idiota seguía sin hacerle caso.

–Aléjate... –dijo entre dientes. El aura de furia y terror que emanaba de Neji no pasó desapercibido para nadie, además de lo incómoda que se veía Hinata.

Y algo inesperado pasó.

Sasuke cogió del hombro a Hinata, y le apartó, discretamente, ante la sorpresa de ésta, pues nunca había cruzado muchas palabras con Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a Toneri; nunca le había dado buena espina, nadie podía ser tan perfecto y caballeroso en todo.

–Lo siento, pero Neji está buscándote, Hinata –se excusó.

Hinata no podía salir de su asombro, y mientras le observaba perpleja, asintió.

–G-Gracias, S-Sasuke-kun. Ya nos veremos, Toneri –le dio una amable sonrisa, y salió, prácticamente, corriendo hacia donde estaba su primo Neji, quien se encontraba igual de sorprendido que su prima, y el resto de presentes.

Sasuke, le dio una mirada de advertencia a Toneri, y se alejó hacia donde estaban Naruto y Sakura, también sorprendidos.

–Increíble... –susurró Sakura – ¡Mi Sasuke-kun es increíble! –dijo mientras se abrazaba a él. Sasuke le decía todo el rato que se quitase, pero en el fondo se sentía muy feliz, Naruto lo podía ver, y sonrió ante eso.

Después vio a Toneri, quien no paraba de mirar a Sada... ¡Que no! Hinata. Bueno, pero no paraba de mirarle, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

.

La hora de la cena, había llegado. Naruto había estado todo el día en su habitación, tratando de centrarse en sus estudios, pero aquel encuentro con Hinata le había dejado... extraño. Es decir, se sentía fatal por haber ignorado el nombre de su compañera todos estos años... ni si quiera había escuchado ese nombre en clase... ¿de verdad era así de despistado? No entendía nada.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo, mirando hacia la puerta.

Minato entró, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Miró a Naruto, se sentó en la cama, y le dio unas palmadas al colchón para que su hijo se sentara a su lado.

–¿Qué pasa, Naruto? –preguntó Minato –Llevas todo el día muy callado.

Naruto meditó su respuesta; ya sentado al lado de su padre, miró al suelo, y después, volvió a mirar a su padre. Se sentía un poco decepcionado consigo mismo en ese momento.

–Es que... creía que el verdadero nombre de Hinata Hyūga, era Sadako Yamamura... soy tan imbécil que me lo he creído hasta ahora, y tengo una sensación en el pecho un poco extraña, pero no sé exactamente lo que es.

Minato le acarició la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando era un torbellino de doce años.

–Eso es que te sientes avergonzado, Naruto. Te sientes mal porque te sientes como si hubieras negado su existencia, a pesar de que ella siempre ha sido muy atenta contigo.

Naruto miró a su padre muy extrañado.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Minato sonrió.

–Hinata siempre sufría por las burlas de sus compañeros, le llamaban Sadako Yamamura porque decían que podía ver espíritus, sólo por su aspecto. Es cierto que el color de ojos que tiene, es extraño, pero eso no quiere decir que sea algo malo –dijo mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla. Minato Namikaze era un gran experto en divagar –Una vez, después de las burlas, me la encontré llorando en el almacén del gimnasio, y estaba muy avergonzada de que la hubiese encontrado así. Me la llevé a la sala de profesores, y le di un onigiri que había preparado tu madre –sonrió ante el recuerdo de una pequeña Hinata, sorprendida por ver un onigiri tan bien preparado –y desde entonces, cada vez que necesitaba evadirse de esas burlas, venía a la sala de profesores a comer la comida de tu madre.

–Vaya... –dijo Naruto –no tenía ni idea de que te llevases tan bien con ella.

–¡Como para no hacerlo! Hinata aparte de ser una alumna brillante, es una persona muy dulce y amable –de repente se puso algo colorado, y suspiró –ojalá fuera mi hija.

Naruto le miró, como si fuera un niño pequeño enfurruñado. Haciendo un adorable puchero, se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

–Pues entonces, pídeselo a los señores Hyūga.

Minato sonrió ante los pucheros de su hijo, le volvió a acariciar la cabeza, pero esta vez dándole una palmada en la cabeza, que llamó la atención de Naruto.

Estaba claro que no había captado a lo que él se refería.

–Bueno, baja a cenar. Los Hyūga están aquí –esto hizo que Naruto diese un respingo. No podía mirar a Hinata a la cara, y encima, seguramente con la lengua tan larga que tiene, seguro que le volvía a llamar Sadako, y no quería eso.

.

Tras ducharse, se estaba vistiendo, lentamente. Estaba en calzoncillos y camiseta, tratando de ponerse los pantalones, cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió. Naruto se congeló en el sitio; delante de él se encontraba una niña de pelo corto, castaño; mirada altanera, y ojos perla, era Neji, pero en chica, y más pequeña.

No podía mover un músculo, hasta que la niña suspiró exasperada.

–Tus padres dicen que bajes de una vez. Mi hermana no muerde, ¿sabes?

–¿T-Tu hermana...? –dijo aún, en shock.

La niña seguía cruzada de brazos, con una ceja alzada, como si la visión de Naruto en calzoncillos no le impresionase para nada.

–Hanabi –se escuchó –Ya te he dicho que no eres tú quien debe ir a por Naruto-kun –era Hinata, que al llegar al lado de su hermana, iba a disculparse, pero al encontrarse tal espectáculo, se puso colorada, le tapó los ojos a su hermana, y cerró la puerta en seguida, gritando cuánto lo sentía, mientras se llevaba a rastras a su hermana.

Naruto seguía sin comprender lo que había pasado, hasta que pudo procesarlo del todo.

–¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –el grito de Naruto se escuchó por toda la casa.

.

Cuando pudo vestirse, bajó al comedor, pues estaba seguro de que si no bajaba, su madre subiría y arrastraría de las orejas.

Por fin llegó, y pudo divisar a los padres de Hinata, un hombre muy serio, con un gran porte, y una mujer que rebosaba amabilidad por todos lados. A Naruto le pareció una mujer muy hermosa.

–H-Hola –dijo alzando la mano.

Kushina se levantó, cogiendo a su hijo por detrás del cuello.

–Hasta que por fin bajas, Naruto. ¿Qué te ha entretenido tanto? –dijo de manera aterradora.

–K-Kushina-san, lo siento... h-ha sido culpa nuestra.

Kushina cambió de ser aterradora, a aterradoramente encantadora.

–Awww, Hinata, no hace falta que le defiendas, pero gracias, eres un sol. Bien, éste es mi hijo Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, estos son los señores Hyūga, Hana y Hiashi, su hija menor Hanabi y... bueno, ya conoces a Hinata.

–E-Encantado de conocerles -ttebayo –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

La señora Hyūga se acercó al chico, y le tomó de la cara.

–¡Vaya, Kushina-chan! Tu hijo es adorable –dijo haciendo sonrojar al chico.

–¡M-Mamá! –replicó Hinata avergonzada.

–¿He dicho algo que no sea verdad? Además, Hinata, sé que tú piensas lo mismo –esta vez, hizo sonrojar a Hinata hasta las orejas, mientras que el sonrojo de Naruto iba a más.

–Es suficiente, Hana. Estás avergonzando a Hinata –dijo Hiashi.

Hana empezó a reír, con la misma risa que hacía Hinata. Las campanillas volvían a sonar.

–¡Guau! Se ríe usted igual que Hinata –dijo Naruto asombrado por los poderes de la genética.

Y esta vez, fue el turno de la señora Hyūga de sonrojarse.

.

Una vez finalizado el concurso de sonrojos, que ganó Hinata, por cierto, todos se sentaron a la mesa para poder cenar el "Súper menú especial de Kushina", o al menos, ella lo llamaba así.

–¡Espero que os guste! Minato me ha ayudado, él ha hecho las gambas fritas.

Todos empezaron a comer, excepto Hinata. Aún estaba algo avergonzada por el episodio del piso de arriba, y no ayudaba que Naruto no parase de mirarle de reojo, era de lo más incómodo.

–Oye, vosotros dos, que lo que hay que comerse es la cena, no entre vosotros –soltó la audaz pequeña de los Hyūga.

–¡H-Hanabi! –le reprochó Hinata.

–Oye, Naruto-niisan, ¿es verdad que no te sabías el nombre de mi hermana?

Naruto escupió el arroz que tenía en la boca, que fue a parar a la frente de su padre. Hiashi dejó de comer, y emanaba un aura de lo más terrorífica, pero no mayor que la que emanaba Kushina en ese momento.

–¿Q-Quién t-te lo h-ha dicho?

–Se lo escuché decir a Neji-niisan.

–Naruto...

Naruto no se atrevía a mirar a su madre en ese momento, pues su enfado había llegado a niveles de alerta roja.

Ésta dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con el puño.

–M-Ma...

–¿¡Cómo diablos no puedes saberte el nombre de Hinata!? –se giró a la chica –Pobrecita mi adorada hijita, qué cruel...

–¿Hijita? ¿¡Tú también quieres adoptar a Hinata!?

–Lento –dijo la pequeña Hanabi.

–Oye tú... –dijo Naruto enfadándose.

La tensión se disipó al escuchar una risa. Todos los presentes miraban a Hinata como si no creyesen lo que estuviese pasando.

Hinata reía y reía, hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas.

–¡Es tan típico de Naruto-kun! Pero no se preocupe, Kushina-san, aún sin saber mi nombre, Naruto-kun me ayudó muchas veces.

–Hinata... –dijo sorprendido... ¿de verdad le había ayudado tanto?

–Bueno, si es eso... ¡vamos a cenar!

Y la cena transcurrió sin ningún problema, sólo hubo anécdotas y risas.

.

Al terminar de recogerlo todo, los adultos, junto con Hanabi, empezaron a jugar a varios juegos de mesa, pero Hinata no se encontraba con ellos.

– _¿Dónde estará? –_ se preguntó Naruto.

Y pudo divisarla en el jardín, mientras el viento mecía su cabello. Miraba al cielo, con las manos detrás de la espalda. Inspiraba y espiraba todo el rato.

–Hinata –le llamó, y ésta dio un respingo.

–N-Naruto-kun... –dijo mientras jugaba con los mechones de su pelo.

–¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Te vas a resfriar.

–N-Nada –de repente, se puso nerviosa.

–Venga, dímelo Hinataaaa –dijo mientras le tomaba de los hombros, y le zarandeaba suavemente.

–E-Es que... es muy tonto –dijo ella

–Seguro que no –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella dudó un poco, mientras seguía jugueteando con el mechón de su cabellos, tras haber sido soltada por Naruto.

–Es que... echaba de menos el aire de Konoha. En Suna el aire es seco, pero aquí, el aire que se respira es tan fresco... –a la luz de la luna, los ojos de Hinata se iluminaban.

Y eso sólo pudo sorprender a Naruto.

Era realmente idiota por no haberse fijado en Hinata antes, era realmente estúpido por no haberse acordado de su nombre... Hinata Hyūga era mil veces más bonito que Sadako Yamamura, y ella no tenía pinta alguna de poder hablar con f-f-f-fan... bueno con espíritus; y tampoco era tenebrosa, para nada, era una persona buena y cálida. Siempre que le observaba, lo hacía con una enorme sonrisa, desde que eran pequeños, lo único que le dedicaba... eran sonrisas.

Él agachó la cabeza, y le agarró de la mano.

–Lo siento.

–¿Eh? –ella sólo pudo mirar su adorable cara de arrepentimiento.

–Siento haber ignorado tu nombre estos años... ¡pero eso no quiere decir que me cayeras mal ni nada parecido! Es más, cuando te fuiste me dio pena el no haber hablado más contigo... es sólo que, soy un desastre, y un despistado... ¡Lo siento Hinata!

–Naruto-kun...

–Pero quiero que sepas, que a partir de ahora... ¡te conoceré más! ¡Me voy a esforzar! Te lo prometo, seremos los mejores amigos del mundo. Bueno... sólo si tú quieres...

Ella no decía nada, sólo podía sonreír. Estaba demasiado feliz para hablar.

–Hm –asintió ella con gran entusiasmo.

.

Desde la ventana, ambas familias observaban la escena. Ambos, cogidos de la mano, mirando la luna...

Primer paso del plan hecho.

Ahora... quedaba el resto.

"Operación Uzumaki-Hyūga en marcha."

* * *

 _ **¡Fin!...¿?**_


End file.
